


First Sight

by NeonDomino



Series: Love is Love, No Matter What [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Having Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Audrey didn't expect to have develop a crush when meeting her ex's ex-girlfriend.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Audrey Weasley
Series: Love is Love, No Matter What [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	First Sight

* * *

Audrey is out with her ex-husband when it happens. They’re having a coffee in the cafe as they meet for her to take the kids home.

She's glad that they're on good terms. Their marriage was short-lived - it lasted three years before it fell apart. It hurt of course, but they talked it through and realised that they weren't as  _ in love _ as they thought. 

The divorce happened quickly, because they both knew it was for the best, and Percy went to stay with his friend, Oliver. She's not sure when they started dating, but she's happy for him.

But today is nice. They’re just catching up, and it feels more like talking to an old friend than an ex-husband, and it’s nice because sometimes Audrey needs another adult to talk to.

"Percy, is that you?" a woman says suddenly, and the pair stop talking and they look over.

She hesitates from a distance as though she's intruding, and Percy smiles.

He stands. "Penelope, how are you?"

The woman is treated with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm good. It's been so long, wow. I heard you're dating Oliver Wood?" She glances curiously past Percy, to where Audrey is and her eyes linger for a moment.

"Oh, this is my ex-wife, Audrey," Percy quickly says. "Audrey, this is my ex-girlfriend from Hogwarts, Penelope."

Audrey stands up, eyes wide. Penelope is beautiful. Dark blonde waves fall messily around her face, and she seems to be one of those people who is always smiling. Audrey can't help but smile back, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear as she does so, suddenly shy in this woman's presence. She's always shy when she's nervous.

Percy is watching her. "Penelope, would you like to join us for a coffee if you have time?" he suggests.

"Oh? If you're sure I'm not intruding."

"We were going to stay for one more drink," Percy insists, though Audrey knows they had no intention to do so, having decided only a few minutes ago that they should all get going, and to make this the last drink. "Do you want to come to the counter with me?"

“Sure.” Penelope nods and walks over, and Percy heads back towards Audrey, who is staring after Penelope.

"How about I drop the kids back tomorrow instead, and you and Penelope go for a drink?" he suggests quietly. "Me and Oliver are fine to have them for another night."

Audrey's cheeks redden. "Am I that obvious?"

"No. But I know you too well," Percy replies softly. "And I know Penelope well too. I just want to see you happy."

* * *


End file.
